


I Wish You Would Write... 6

by equilateral_asshat



Series: I wish you would write... [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, pinecest - Freeform, pinescest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equilateral_asshat/pseuds/equilateral_asshat
Summary: The "I wish you would write" stories are small fics written from prompts sent by users who finish the statement with the type of fic they'd like to see.





	I Wish You Would Write... 6

**Author's Note:**

> Date by moonlight.
> 
> [SFW]

Giving his can of soda a swirl, Dipper listened to the thrum of the bass in the shack, beneath him. With a heavy sigh, he plopped down, feet dangling over the edge of the platform.

Once upon a time, Wendy had brought him and his sister up here to hang out, and it had quickly become one of their favorite places to hang out that Summer. Every year that saw them coming back to the sleepy little town of Gravity Falls, that hadn’t changed. Yet now, here he sat, alone.

He’d attended the party the Mystery Shack was throwing in honor of of his Great Uncle’s coming back for a bit, before returning to their quest to combat anomalies of weirdness the globe over, in the hopes of reconnecting with Stan and Ford, and maybe later to get Mabel aside and talk to her, alone. Then, half the town had shown up and the building under him seemed to breathe in and out with the beat of the music, and buzz with the chatter of voices.

 _Finding a moment alone with Mabel down there would be impossible…_ With a deep sigh, he took another swig of his Pitt Cola, but the drink had long gone flat. He grimaced, then upended the can, letting the remaining, syrupy liquid drizzle out onto the ground below.

A few quiet minutes of solitude passed, Dipper staring up at the fullest moon he’d seen in a long time. With a heavy sigh he decided to stop grumbling to himself about the lack of privacy and wait until later. Just as he stood up, the trapdoor flipped open and his sister scampered out onto the deck.

“Oh, gawd, too many people, even for Mabel,” she mumbled, quickly kicking the trapdoor shut. She spun around and almost jumped out of her skin when she saw her brother standing there, silent as a field mouse. “Ee-yikes! Y’bout gave me a heart attack, broseph! Whatcha hidin’ up here for?”

“Too many people for Mabel, is _way_ too many people for Dipper,” he remarked, the corner of his mouth tugging into a small grin. She rolled her eyes with a light chuckle.

“Should’ve known. How long you been brooding like a gargoyle?”

“Half an hour, at most? I slipped away when Soos launched into the ‘90s remixes.” His sister nodded, sauntering over and plopping herself at the edge of the deck. Dipper followed suit, sitting down next to her. With a relieved sigh, she leaned over and nuzzled into his shoulder. His face reddened, and he cleared his throat. “So, since we’re up here alone..”

“Yeah-huh?” she asked, as if she didn’t even hear the tension in his voice. Or maybe she was so used to it by now, she never noticed it. He wasn’t sure if that was making it easier or harder to bring it up.

“We had that, uh, run in in the attic a week ago,” he noted, and he felt her tense up as he mentioned it. That didn’t surprise him at all; they had been sitting together on his bed, flipping through her new scrapbook of the Summer. She had one picture posted of him and Wendy sitting together in the old, yellow chair that their Grunkle Stan was immensely fond of, and he never even recalled her taking the shot. Wendy had planted a big old smooch on his cheek right as the photo was snapped.

“When did you even take this?!” he’d asked, but she blew a puff of air between her lips dismissively.

“Oh c’mon, Dip-Dop, it was a kiss on the cheek, they aren’t that big a deal!” He turned to protest, just as she had moved in to plant a kiss on his cheek for emphasis. Their lips met, accidentally, but neither of them seemed to immediately move from it. When they finally did part, neither of them could look at each other.

“S-sorry! I didn’t-” he had began, but she shrugged.

“Not like it was _that_ bad,” she noted, but she was flushed a shade of crimson. And was that a tiny grin? She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “Heck, I’d do it again if I had to.”

Something in Dipper’s stomach twisted into a knot, and he just stared at her. Her eyes met his, and then they simultaneously looked at one another’s lips.

“What if you just… wanted to?”

His question was answered as they both pressed to one another, this kiss much less stiff than the last. It lingered for what seemed like ages. When they parted, both of them were flushed. Mabel opened her mouth to say something, but then Soos yelled up the stairs at them about some pizza having arrived.

“PIZZA!” Mabel had shouted with glee, bolting down the stairs. Dipper wasn’t certain, but he felt like maybe she was also running from him.

And now, after a week of not-talking-about-it, they had a moment alone.

“I’m sorry, I just… it was a spur of the moment idea, yanno? Your lips on mine, there was a tiny spark, and-” he started, and she snorted with laughter.

“Tiny? Okay, at least I wasn’t the only sparkler, but I’d say it was bigger than ‘tiny’, at least on my end.” Her interruption shocked him, and he spun his head to look at her. She was just smiling up at him, and he felt a rush of both exhilaration and nervous energy tingle its way up his spine.

“So, uh, I know it’s kind of weird but you wanna, maybe, do something later?” he asked, tentatively. She wrapped her hand around his and squeezed.

“We’re doing something now,” she said matter-of-factly, snuggling up closer. He smiled.

“It’s a date, then.”


End file.
